Kendall Tickles Katie
by Jersey609Girl
Summary: 16 year old Kendall tickles 10 year old Katie after she steals his hockey magazines.
Kendall tickles Katie

This story is for my good friend Dalma22. She requested a one shot where 16 year old Kendall tickles 10 year old Katie for stealing his hockey magazines. Hope she enjoys it cos I tried my best.

No one's POV

It was a typical Friday afternoon in the Knight house when 16 year old Kendall Knight walked inside the house after coming home from school. All he wanted to do was just lay down in his bed and nap a little and then read his hockey magazines. He went first into the kitchen,said hi to his mom, got a snack and then went up to his room. Passing by his 10 year old sister Katie's room, he saw the door was open, so he went in to say hi to her.

Katie's POV

I came home from school and went into the kitchen to say hi to my mom and get a snack before heading up to my room. I wanted to read a magazine but all of my money making magazines were starting to get boring so I went into Kendall's room and saw that he had some hockey magazines. I didn't think he would mind that I wanted to read them, so I grabbed them and went into my room. I started reading one when I heard Kendall came home. He started up the stairs and I heard him stop outside my door and he pushed the door open. I quickly shoved the magazines under my comforter.

"Hey Kendall " I said as he came in

"Hey baby sister. What's going on?" He said.

" Nothing much. Just sitting here doing nothing." I said nervously

"Ok" he said with a look of confusion on his face " I'm gonna go to my room and read my magazines. Love ya"

"Oh crap" I thought as he said that. I just hope that he didn't realize I took his magazines.

Kendall's POV

After leaving Katie's room with a look of confusion, I went to the bathroom and then went into my room. I was so tired after all the tests I had to take in school today along with doing hockey practice for three hours. My body was so sore but I'm a Knight and men Knight show no pain. After using the bathroom, I sat down on my bed and started taking my shoes and socks off. I went to my dresser and grabbed some shorts and a tshirt and changed into them. I went to my bed and got comfortable and then went to reach for my hockey magazines. After searching, I found them nowhere to be. After a while, I realized that Katie was acting very suspicious while I was talking to her. I knew in an instant that she was the one who took them. "Katie" I yelled while I went to her room.

Katie's POV

"Oh no" I thought as I heard Kendall yell my name. I had to face the music and confess to my older brother.

"Yes Kendall" I said very nervously

"Do you happen to know what happened to my hockey magazines?" He said to me with a glare.

"Where did you last have them?" I said with a smile on my face.

"Well they were on my bedside table and when I went to look for them, they weren't there. Do you know what happened to them?" He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"No I don't think so" I said not making eye contact with Kendall's eyes "maybe you should look downstairs?"

He looked at me with a smirk and then said "Katie, I know that they are not downstairs. Now tell me where they are or I'll resort to tickling you for information"

"I guess I have to tell him" I thought to myself.

"Sorry big brother but I'm not telling you" I said with a smirk.

"Alright then here I come" and he started to advance towards me with his hands up. I started running from him and dodging him and I ran into the closet and he trapped me in there. He lifted his hands up and started attacking my sides, making me giggle and squirm away from him but I wasn't able to.

"Katie, please tell me" he said as he tickles me some more. After a while I gave and said to him "Alright I'll tell you. Just please stop tickling me so much". I was literally out of breath.

"Ok tell me" he said as we sat on the bed.

"Well my magazines were starting to get boring, so I wanted something new to read. I didn't think you would mind me reading your hockey magazines. They're very interesting to read" I told him.

He smiled at me and said "Ok that's cool. I don't mind you reading them, just next time let me know that you have them so that I don't tear my room apart".

"Ok I'll do that big brother. I love you" I say as I give him a hug and a kiss. He gave me a hug and a kiss back and said "Love you too baby sister. Now could I at least have some of my magazines back?"

"Sure big brother" I said as I grabbed them and gave him three of them.

"See ya later baby sister. Dinner will be ready soon" he said as he left the room.

"Ok" I said as I settled back on my bed and read the magazine until mom called us down for dinner.


End file.
